Love You
by Gritz Ahnelle
Summary: kisah cinta -terpendam- Jung Kook pada sang Hyung, Tae Hyung. its VKook story, V!Seme and Jung Kook!Uke, account lama lupa kata sandi nyaa, jadi deh buat yang baru, hehehe, dont like dont read.


Love You.

_Gritz Ahnelle A, present._

_._

_._

_._

_A VKook Couple story_

_Its Bangtan fiction_

_Its romance fict #I Think_

_I think so difficult for me to make a sad fiction _

_I am romantic girl. #gak #penting #gak #nanya_

_Don't like don't read._

_._

_._

_._

Lelah.

Itu yang di rasakan Jung Kook beberapa hari ini, ia rasa bukan ia saja yang merasa lelah, mungkin seluruh Hyung nya merasakan nya juga. Hampir setiap hari memiliki jadwal yang padat di tengah promo lagu baru mereka yang bertajuk 'Boy In Luv' itu membuat Jung Kook sangat kelelahan.

" kau mau kemana Kook~ie?"

Tanya RapMon saat melihat sang golden maknae berjalan pelan dengan mata yang tertutup, RapMon takut sang Golden Maknae terjatuh atau apapun itu yang bisa membuat sang Golden Maknae terluka.

" aku ingin tidur."

Jawab Jung Kook yang masih berjalan dengan mata tertutup.

" hati hati jalan nya, dan buka matamu, untuk apa punya mata kalau tidak dipergunakan."

Teriak Suga yang sedari tadi duduk di depan TV. Jung Kook tak mendengar teriakan Suga, ia tetap berjalan kearah kamar mereka tetap dengan menutup kedua matanya.

_Brugh._

" auchh."

Jung Kook membukakan mata nya saat dirasa kasur yang ia tiduri terasa eumm, keras?

" Ya! TaeTae Hyung, kenapa kau tidur di ranjang ku?"

Tanya Jung Kook yang marah karena Tae Hyung tidur di ranjang nya. Sementara orang yang dimarahi tak merespon apa apa.

" Yah~~, Hyung, bangun~~."

Ujar Jung Kook yang mulai kesal juga, ia ingin tidur, tidur di ranjang nya, bukan tidur di ranjang orang lain.

" Hyung~~."

_Grep._

Jung Kook membulatkan mata nya yang memang tampak bulat itu saat tangan Tae Hyung yang sedang tidur menarik nya ke dalam pelukan Tae Hyung.

" H-Hyung."

Ujar Jung Kook tergagap, pipi putih Jung Kook merona merah karena mendapat perlakuan manis dari Tae Hyung.

" H-Hyung, Lepas~~, aku ingin tidur."

Ujar Jung Kook yang seperti nya tak di dengar oleh Tae Hyung, Jung Kook terus mencoba melepas pelukan Tae Hyung pada nya.

" Hyung~~ pergi sana~~, pindah~~, aku ingin tidur."

Ujar Jung Kook yang mata nya mulai berair, ia lelah juga terus merengek pada Tae Hyung.

" shh, sudah jangan berisik, tidur saja."

Gumam Tae Hyung yang mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Jung Kook, Jung Kook yang memang sudah lelah pun menyerah, ia memilih tidur di pelukan Tae Hyung.

.

.

Love You.

.

.

Jung Kook terbangun saat ia mendengar teriakan teriakan _–absurd- _yang seperti nya terjadi di ruang depan, ia ingin bergerak, tapi ternyata Tae Hyung masih memeluk nya, malah Jung Kook rasa Tae Hyung memeluk nya semakin erat.

" Hyung~, bangun~."

Bisik Jung Kook tepat di telinga Tae Hyung.

" Hyung~"

Jung Kook menggoyang kan tubuh Tae Hyung perlahan.

" Hyung?"

Jung Kook memandangi wajah Tae Hyung yang sedang tertidur, tiba tiba saja pipi nya merona, _TaeTae Hyung sangat tampan saat tidur, tak seperti saat sadar, ia akan terlihat aneh, yahh, walaupun tetap terlihat tampan, xixixi :p ._

" Hyung, kau tampan."

Jung Kook langsung melesakkan wajah nya ke dada Tae Hyung, ia tak percaya ia telah mengucapkan kata sesakral itu.

" hyung, aku suka saat kau memelukku, apalagi kalau Hyung memelukku dari belakang, aku merasa hangat, nyaman dan terlindungi."

Ucap Jung Kook sembari mengusap pelan sura Tae Hyung yang berwarna Orange itu.

" tapi, kadang aku kesal juga saat kau terlalu perhatian padaku, memakaikan Syal padaku, memelukku, menjagaku, aku seperti seorang yeoja saja."

Ujar Jung Kook yang masih setia mengusap rambut Tae Hyung.

" kenapa kau selalu berlaku manis padaku, Hyung?"

Jung Kook terkekeh pelan menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, yang benar saja? Barusan ia bertanya –dengan bodoh nya- pada orang yang sedang tidur, dan tentu saja tak akan mendapatkan jawaban.

" apa Hyung menyukaiku?"

Jung Kook tersenyum getir, sedih juga menyadari kelakuan bodoh nya dan juga tentang pertanyaan bodoh nya, Tae hyung? Menyukainya? Yang benar saja?

" ahh, tidak mungkin Hyung menyukaiku, orang yang Hyung sukai pastilah harus semanis eummm siapa ya? Min Ah Girls Day? Hyun Young Rainbow? Atau siapa saja yang manis di muka bumi ini, sementara aku?"

Ujar Jung Kook dengan sedih nya, ia suka Tae Hyung, tapi Tae Hyung? Entahlah, ia tak tahu.

" Hyu-"

" Kook~ie, ayo bangun kita makan, jangan lupa bangunkan Tae Hyung."

Teriakan Jin memotong ucapan Jung Kook, Jung Kook menghela nafas lalu kembali berusaha melepaskan pelukan Tae Hyung.

" oke, TaeTae Hyung, sebelum kau bangun kurasa aku ingin melakukan sesuatu."

_Chup._

Jung Kook mencium pelan hamparan pipi Tae Hyung, dan dapat Jung Kook rasa bahwa pelukan Tae Hyung mulai merenggang.

" Kook~ie"

" iya, Hyung, aku sudah bangun."

Jawab Jung Kook yang kini duduk di sisi ranjang nya.

" kau mau makan?"

Tanya Ho Seok yang melongokkan/? Kepala nya di pintu, Jung Kook tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk kan kepala nya.

" lalu bagaimana dengan Tae Hyung?"

Tanya Ho Seok yang kini menegakkan tubuh nya.

" Hyung saja yang membangunkan TaeTae Hyung, aku ingin mencuci muka dulu."

Ujar Jung Kook yang langsung melesat pergi dari kamar mereka, Ho Seok yang melihat tingkah Jung Kook hanya mengendikkan bahu nya.

" Tae- Eh?"

Ho Seok terkejut karena tiba tiba Tae Hyung membuka mata nya dan terlihat seperti sudah bangun dari tadi, Ho Seok mengernyitkan kening nya saat melihat Tae Hyung yang melipat kedua tangan nya di belakang kepala, menjadikan kedua tangan nya sebagai bantal.

" kau kenapa, Tae?"

Tanya Ho Seok yang melihat Tae Hyung memegang pipinya yang tadi di cium oleh Jung Kook.

" Jung Kook menyukaiku. Dia menciumku."

Lirih Tae Hyung yang mengundang tanya Ho Seok.

" huh? Apa maksud mu TaeTae?"'

" ah, tidak, lebih baik kita segera ke dapur, yang lain pasti sudah lama menunggu kita, ayo."

Ho Seok makin di buat bingung melihat tingkah Tae Hyung yang err- _So _dewasa?

.

.

Love You.

.

.

Para member BTS tengah berbaur dengan artis yang lain nya di panggung, saat ini mereka sedang _Encore _dan pengumuman pemenang untuk minggu ini, Tae Hyung sedari tadi tak terlalu memperdulikan orang orang yang sedang berbicara dengan nya, ia hanya ingin mencari seseorang.

" ash, kau lucu sekali Jung Kook-Ssi."

Tae Hyung mengernyitkan kening nya tak suka melihat salah satu member dari Rainbow Blaxx yang ia ketahui bernama Hyun Young sedang mencubit pipi Jung Kook, sementara Jung Kook yang di cubit hanya tersenyum manis, benar benar manis.

" Kook~ie"

Panggil Tae Hyung yang langsung menghampiri Jung Kook.

" oh, hi, V-ssi."

Sapa Hyun Young saat melihat Tae Hyung menghampirinya dan juga Jung Kook.

" ah, Hyung."

Ujar kaget Jung Kook saat tiba tiba Tae Hyung merangkul nya.

" ahh, aku harus pergi, Woo Ri Eonnie memanggilku, pai pai~."

Jung Kook membalas lambaian tangan Hyun Young.

" Kook~ie."

" hm."

Tae Hyung mendengus sebal saat mendengar jawaban Jung Kook yang sebenarnya tak pantas di sebut sebagai jawaban juga sih, Tae Hyung mendekatkan wajah nya ke telinga Jung Kook, membisikkan sesuatu yang langsung membuat Jung Kook mematung dengan mata yang terbelalak, sementara Tae Hyung hanya tersenyum dan lantas meninggalkan Jung Kook dan memilih bergabung dengan yang lain yang sedang merayakan kemenangan SNSD di minggu ini.

Jung Kook mengerjapkan mata nya imut saat Nam Joon merangkul pundak nya.

" hey, kenapa melamun, ayo ucapkan selamat pada SNSD Sunbaenim, mereka menang minggu ini."

Jung Kook mengangguk kecil dan menghampiri para member SNSD, ia mengedarkan pandangan nya untuk mencari sosok Tae Hyung, dan ketemu, Tae Hyung sedang asik bercengkrama dengan member Girls Day, wajah Jung Kook sontak merona merah saat Tae Hyung melempar Wink pada nya dan juga karena ia ingat dengan apa yang tadi Tae Hyung bisikkan pada nya.

" _Kookie~ah, saranghae."_

Itulah yang tadi Tae Hyung bisik kan.

" apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

Gumam Jung Kook yang menangkup kedua pipi nya yang merah merona.

" tentu saja tidak."

Dan Jung Kook hanya bisa tersenyum manis saat Tae Hyung membawa nya dalam pelukan yang erat itu, Jung Kook menyukai cara Tae Hyung memperlakukan nya.

" Love You."

Bisik Tae Hyung tepat di telinga Jung Kook.

" Love you too."

Jawab Jung Kook dengan berbisik pula.

Dan Jung Kook rasa, hari ini adalah hari terindah untuk nya, karena ia bisa mendengar kata cinta yang langsung di sampaikan oleh orang yang memang ia cintai.

END.

Wanna Gimme RnR?

Ah ya, buat yang udah lama nge-request fict KrisChen Rate M, maaf yaa, lama banget bikin nya, soal nya Giz merinding juga bikin rate M, maaf yaa, mungin ngga kelar bulan maret, soalnya Giz banyak kegiatan yang benar benar menumpuk.

Jeoseonghamnida~.


End file.
